


The Grammy's

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Chris go to the Grammy’s, where you’ll have to sing the song you wrote about your ex.





	The Grammy's

anon: Could you do an imagine were Chris attends the Grammys with his girlfriend who is nominated for seven awards and is performing live too. and the song she is performing is about her ex who is also famous and broke her heart. (think like Harry Styles, that kind of direction) and he is jealous a bit about it. Could you write that and like him supporting her too? Do you need any more detail? If you take names could the name be Lea? Let me know!

**_..._ **

You sigh, the hand gripping your boyfriend’s shaking slightly, and he gives it a quick squeeze. “You’ll do great, Lea.”

You swallow carefully. “Thanks, Chris.” You say quietly.

As expected, he doesn’t buy it so easily. He raises an eyebrow at you, looking so stupidly sexy that you can’t help but blush a little. “I mean it,” He says firmly, though you don’t miss the glimmer of amusement lurking in his eyes. “It’s like any other concert.”

“It’s not just a concert,” You say quietly. “Seven awards?”

He smiles proudly, the same expression he always has when the number of awards you were nominated for is mentioned. “And you deserve them all.” He lifts your hands and kisses the back of yours, his beard scratching the skin gently.

You laugh once. “You’re just biased.”

“Very,” He growls, scooting closer. You giggle a little, and with a smile he captures your lips, a hand cupping your face gently. “You’ll do amazing, Lea. You always do.”

“But it’s about (E/N),” You whine.

Chris tenses a little, but without wavering he looks in your eyes and says, “It’s a great song.”

You wrote the song after your break up with (E/N). Being a singer too, he was always gone, cheating on you and making you believe it was all your fault. Thankfully you had Chris, your best friend for years, there to help you until you finally had enough and dumped him. You poured out your heartbreak into a song that quickly became a number one hit, but you both knew what it was about.

“I don’t have feelings for him anymore,” You whisper guiltily.

Chris smiles. “I know.” He presses his lips to your cheek before whispering, “Tonight I’m going to prove to you that you’re mine.”

Then he calmly leans back with his dorky yet adorable smile. “Go get ‘em, Lea.”

Like you could concentrate after  _that_.


End file.
